1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to tower structure apparatus utilized for power generation, communications, lighting, among other uses, and methods of erecting and/or servicing tower structure apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tower structures utilized for supporting aerial components, such as lighting, antennas, solar modules and wind generators, are known. The tower structures generally include a pole and/or a truss structure that is coupled to the ground. The tower structures may support the aerial components a few feet above the ground to thousands of feet above the ground and are designed to withstand high winds.
Conventional tower structures above about 15 feet tall are typically installed using heavy equipment, such as a crane, and multiple workers. The installation of these tower structures is costly since heavy equipment must be purchased or rented and transferred to the erection site. Further, the installation procedure can take many days. Additionally, once the conventional tower structure is installed, aerial components coupled to the structure are not easily accessible for servicing, inspection or replacement without the use of heavy equipment or personnel lift apparatus.
Therefore, there is a need for a new tower structure that is less costly to install and provides easy access to any aerial components disposed thereon.